


What Happens When You Have a Fast Hovercar!

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes getting back early than expected will be like and eye opener</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When You Have a Fast Hovercar!

**Author's Note:**

> my entry to VAMB's Secret drabble exchange 2013  
> with the first line "he doesn't deserve you" given by Quadrantje 
> 
> QS helped me by beating ...I mean beta-ing this story!, thank you so much for it and your awesome suggestions!

_He doesn’t deserve you!_ The pain in his voice was like a living thing between them. Annabelle turned around, her eyes filled with unshed tears, pleading for him to understand.

 _Patrick might not be the man I thought he was, but I am carrying his child!_ Dramatic music was heard coming out from the old TV set, a close up to Victor’s shocked expression at Annabelle’s admission, and the volume of the TV lowered until a sniffle and the ruffle of tissue being taken furiously out of its box were the only noises in the Paris’ living room.

Chakotay and Tom were coming from the kitchen with two bottles of beer, and they were surprised by the scene playing before them; it was a sight to behold in silence and with the reverent expectation of a couple of wildlife magazine photographers.Their significant others, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, the woman who defeated the Borg and brought her crew back to the Federation’s waiting arms sixty-three years earlier than expected, and B’Elanna Torres, ex-Maquis, one of the most brilliant engineers in Starfleet, half human, half Klingon – in other words, the toughest cookies of the whole package –were crying over some old TV show.

The men didn’t want to move from their places; this was something only allowed to be witnessed by the intimacy of marriage and friendship, and neither of them wanted to break the spell. Not to mention the fear of what would happen if either of the aforementioned titans discovered they were being covertly observed in a moment of weakness.

The women sniffled again, blew their noses, and carefully dried their eyes, not wanting to mess their makeup. They didn’t know they were being spied upon; the men were supposed to be out, testing the modifications B’E had made to her hovercar.

Tom was so engrossed in the scene playing before him; it wasn’t as if he’d ever seen his wife cry before, but he’d never seen her doing it in front of the Captain or about some silly TV show.

Chakotay, on the other hand, was perplexed at how relaxed and carefree his fiancée was at that moment, so at peace that she was able to let down her old barriers and conduct parameters, and allow herself this extremely girlish moment with her former chief engineer. Hell, if he didn’t know better, he’d say she was actually enjoying–

The loud noise of breaking glass made everyone turn in Tom’s direction. A gasp was heard from the living room, Tom ducked behind an armchair, hiding, and since he was there, decided to pick up the pieces of the broken bottle that had slipped out off his hand, leaving his furniture-less companion to fend for himself. Chakotay, for his part, turned to the other side, trying miserably to look casual, as if that little crack on the wall held the answer to all the questions of the universe.

The women coughed, turning off the TV, quickly dried their remaining tears and tried to check if their cheeks were stained before turning around, looking over the back of the sofa, staring in the men’s direction until they were forced to acknowledge them.

“What are you two doing here?” It was the cracking command voice they hadn’t heard for a while, the one they belatedly remembered could make an ensign cry for his mommy. “Weren’t you supposed to be testing the car?”Janeway demanded, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

B’Elanna stood up and was right behind her former commanding officer, looking at them as if she could cut them off with just the power of her eyes.

The men stammered, a thud and a moan told everyone that Tom just had hit his head under the end table near the armchair.

“The hovercar is faster now,” Chakotay said, trying to look cool, “that’s why we arrived earlier, well done,B’Elanna!” he said, smiling with his two thumbs pointing up, trying to divert their attention.

“You should have made yourselves known,” was all B’Elanna had to say.

“We were watching some old TV show B’Elanna found,” said Kathryn, starting to see the funny side of this silly situation; it wasn’t as if they were strangers.

“Yeah? Was it any good?” he asked, hopeful knowing she wasn’t mad at him.

“I couldn’t say. It was just some old show; I think they used to call them soaps. We thought it was a kind of documentary about the evolution of soap’s effects on human hygiene, but it ended up being some silly dramatic story.”

“Did you, uhm, enjoy it?” Tom asked.

“Look at the time, Tom! We need to go to pick up Miral from your parents’ house!” Was her strangely enthusiastic response.

Under B’Elanna’s suddenly urgent direction, they all moved quickly to leave the house.

B’Elanna felt a hand stopping her and then a whisper in her ear.

“I’m free tomorrow after lunch, can we watch another episode?” Was Kathryn’s voice, barely audible.

B’Elanna just nodded and winked at her. She also wanted to know what was going to happen with Annabelle, evil Patrick, and Victor.

 

-Fini-


End file.
